villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeus (Michael Vey)
Leonard Frank Smith, more commonly known as Zeus, is a major protagonist in the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evens. However, for the majority of the first book, The Prisoner of Cell 25, he was a major antagonist before being reformed by the title hero Michael. He has the power to "throw" electricity in bolts that he gathers from the environment and his own body. Personality Zeus is incredibly brave, strong, powerful, and intelligent, willing to stand up to impossible odds and sacrifice himself for his friends. However, he does have a very short temper, and can be possessive, arrogant, jealous, and sometimes mean-spirited. Appearance Zeus is described as a tall, handsome blonde boy. However, due to his electrical makeup, he cannot get wet without shocking himself. Therefore, he does not bathe often and has a very bad aroma. He is very sensitive about it as well. Story Past Zeus was one of the seventeen children accidentally granted electrical powers by a malfunctioning experimental machine. When he was a child, his family was killed by the Elgen through electrocution in a swimming pool. Hatch told Zeus that it was his fault, changed his name, and took him in. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25'' In the first book, Zeus aids Hatch in kidnapping Michael's mother, guarding and torturing her along the way. He lives with Hatch's Glows and joins them in attending concerts and stunt shows. When a man at a concert tells him he stinks, he shocks the man unconscious. He is punished by Hatch for using his powers in public. Zeus later is ordered by Hatch to kill Michael and his friends Taylor and Ostin. Michael overpowers Zeus, and Taylor uses her powers to read Zeus's mind and find his (or what he believed was his) tragic backstory. Taylor reveals that it was all a lie, then alters his memory to help him overcome his fabricated past. He joins Michael's Electroclan and helps take down the compound and free the rebel Glows. ''Rise of the Elgen'' Zeus remains a loyal friend and hero from the second book onward. Trivia *Zeus is named after the Greek god of the same name. *He is one of five Elgen Glows to be reformed/freed, the others being Nichelle, Tessa, Tanner, and Grace. **He is also one of the seven total villains to be reformed, the others being Nichelle, Tanner, Tessa, Jack, Wade, and Mitchell. *He has a crush on Abigail and competes with Jack for her attention. *He and Kylee Marsden are the only Elgen Glows to have their last names revealed. *After his betrayal, it became against Hatch's rules to say Zeus's name. Punishment for breaking the rule included week-long incarceration on a bread-and-water-diet and having to write I will not disobey Dr. Hatch's rules 10,000 times. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Elementals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Gaolers